Present day cabinetry allows for storage of personal items into a shelved space with access via an opened door. Present day construction of homes, condos, apartments, and hotels include room mirrors, and standard cabinetry and drawers for storage of personal items. There have been a growing number of concerns about how to keep personal belongings, prescription medications, and other small items/high value items secure from individuals who should not have access to them.